Moving On
by NicHale
Summary: Regina and Emma were happy until it all fell apart. Snow got her way, her son hated her. Pregnant, Regina left her family behind to start a new life with her babies, away from the pain caused by her old one. She still has connections in Storybrooke and when she is called back will she return? Rated M for SwanQueen moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first published OUAT fan fic. First I want to put out there that I don't own anything but the story. If I did Emma and Regina would have been together in season 1. Second I hope you all enjoy the story and review it. I have other stories that haven't been reviewed very often, and I am contemplating ending those stories. So if you really like my story Review, follow, or favorite it so that I know it's worth writing. Lastly Enjoy!-** **_xoxoNic_**_  
_

_(Flashbacks in Italics)_

Regina stood in the foyer of her house, looking around at it one last time. She could still see all the memories that occurred as if they were happening right before her eyes at that moment. She saw Emma and Henry running through the halls playing with Nerf guns they had gotten for Christmas. She could see them sitting in front of the television having one of their biweekly TV dinner nights. She smiled to herself as she thought of these memories, but that was all they are and all they would ever be. Her mood darkened at that thought and she saw all the fights she had with Emma, and the insults that flew between the two during that final argument three weeks ago.

_"What's wrong Gina? What have I done this time?" Emma paced back and forth in front of the blonde who sat on the bed before her? _

_"Nobody said that you did anything. Not everything is about you all the time."_

_"I know, because it's always ABOUT YOU! YOU are upset because someone wronged YOU! Have you ever heard the phrase forgive and forget?"_

_"I'm not the one who won't forgive and forget, or have you forgotten how HELL-BENT YOUR parents are on getting us broken up? They want to take you and Henry away from me because they don't think I deserve to be happy. You know I'm actually starting to think they've gotten to you and I'm almost one hundred percent sure I'm right."_

_"Well, maybe you don't deserve happiness. All you do is ruin everything you touch, you are the Evil Queen, the woman who leaves nothing but destruction in her wake. You're a total bitch and I don't think I can stand it anymore. My parents have nothing to do with anything I'm saying right now. I don't love you anymore Regina, so I'm taking Henry and we're leaving. We will be living with my parents for the time being. I don't want to see you anymore and I want you to stay away from my son." She turned and walked out the door. Regina cried herself to sleep that night and when she got home she hoped Emma would be there but she returned to an empty house. All their things were gone and once again she cried._

_"Get it together Reggie, You are stronger than this. You lived through the death of Daniel you can get through this. You need to leave, and get away from this heartbreak. Start new with the baby and get out." She nodded to herself and started to make arrangements to get as far away from Maine as possible._

She took a quick glance around before pulling the door closed and locking it for the time being. Before leaving the town, for good, she called a meeting at Granny's for her family, the people who continually stood by her for the past month of agony. She sat down in a chair and addressed the three people sitting in front of her at the bar.

"Thank you all for being here. First, I just want to say, you guys are the BEST family that a girl could ask for. You guys were there for me when I had no one else. I love you all for that and because you were so great to me I am giving you all a gift. When I cast the curse, I put in the boundary, not Rumple. I'm the only one who has the power to lift that restriction off of a resident. That is the gift I'm giving to you. Archie, I know you've always wanted to go to Mexico and you Rubes, Los Angeles. Granny, I'm not so sure, but I am giving you all the ability to leave this town whenever you want. I'm moving to San Diego to start over. I've got a job set up and a house that I bought, not far from the beach. I thought that if you ever felt like it you could all fly or drive out to visit for a week." They all smiled at her.

"Of course we will, and when we come out there you can show us all around California," Red said with a smile.

"I'd be happy to. There's something else, though. Remember how I was sick last month? Well I am pregnant. 3 and a half months along and I'm having fraternal twins, a boy and a girl." The all stood and hugged her at the news.

"Congrats, Reggie, I'm really happy for you. So, do you have any pictures?" She handed them each a picture of her ultrasound and promised that she would call and update them whenever she got the chance.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll call you when I get there. I love you guys." She hugged them before walking out the door and heading to the airport.

As she flew away she thought, once again, of the family she lost.

_"I can't believe you! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" He stormed out the house and never looked back to see the pain he had inflicted on his mother._

She started to cry again before steeling herself. Remembering the last conversation she had with Snow.

_"Is this all part of your revenge? Are you using my daughters feeling just to get back at me? You are incapable of love Regina. You never loved Henry, and you couldn't possibly love Emma. So stop messing with my family. Let them go! They are far better off without the EVIL QUEEN!"_

_"Is that what you really think Snow? That I can't love? Well let's see, whose FUCKING FAULT WAS THAT? You were the reason I lost Daniel, who was the love of my life. You created the pain and anger that caused me to become the fucking Evil Queen. If you could have just kept your mouth shut then we would all still be home you would have been able to raise your daughter and I would have Daniel."_

_"You're are corrupting my daughter and trying to turn her against us, I swear to god that it will be a cold day in hell before I allowed that to happen." Snow walked away._

Well she accomplished what she set out to do. A week after that conversation Emma broke up with her.

"We'll be fine, we don't need them. We have each other, Red, Granny, and Archie. We'll be fine. I love you two so much and I promise to always keep you safe." She smiled and rubbed her belly as the plane carried her to her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD! This hurts so FUCKING MUCH!" She squeezed the hand of the woman beside her.

"You're okay Reggie. They'll be here soon and it will all be worth it," Red said soothingly as her hand throbbed in Regina's grip.

"Red, just shut the hell up and tell them to get them out of me. I have no interest in you babbling like one of the idiots back home." Red stayed silent knowing it was just the pain talking. 4 hours of labor and 10 minutes of pushing, Coraline Samantha and Daniel Lucas Mills were born into the world. Cori, as she would be called was born at 12:15 pm PST on June 3 weighing in at 5 pounds 6 oz and Danny was born at 12:17 pm PST weighing in at 5 pounds 8 oz.

"Regina, they are beautiful. Should I go get the others?" Regina just nodded looking down at the babies in her arms. As she watched the twins a little boy around 9 crept in and sat down next to the brunette.

"Is that them? They're so tiny."

"Yes Liam, this is your little brother Danny and little sister Cori." She smiled at the little boy looking at the babies. She thought back to the day she got him.

_She had been walking down the beach when she felt a small body run into her legs._

_"Excuse me. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."_

_"It's ok. Where are your parents? Are you here alone?" She looked around for the boy's mother or father, but there was no one around._

_"Yeah, my parents aren't around anymore. They died last year in a car accident. I came to the beach to get away from my foster siblings." He looked down at his feet._

_"I'm sorry about your parents, but why did you run away?"_

_"The parents are nice but the kids like to hurt me. I always come to the beach when it becomes too much."_

_"Would you like to leave that house?" He just nodded. "Okay then I will get you out. I'm Regina, but you can call me Reggie."_

_"My name's William, but you can call me Liam."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Liam. Come with me and we'll go to social services and I will adopt you." He smiled._

_"But you don't know anything about me," he said quietly._

_"I know enough. You are a smart and kind little boy and any family would be lucky to have you. You don't deserve to be hurt by others for their entertainment, therefore, I am taking you to live with me. So are you ready?"_

_They went to social services and filed the paperwork. The system didn't have much problem placing him with her because his Foster family didn't even notice he was missing. They set a court date for the finalization of the adoption for a few weeks later, and then he was officially her son._

The rest of her family walked in slowly and she handed the babies to them. She was happy in that moment but she felt like something was missing. She was saddened by the fact that she wasn't able to share this with Emma and Henry, but they made their choice. They chose to leave her and be with their family, so she was moving on and starting over with her new family.

"They're beautiful, Regina," Granny said as she looked down at the little bundles in her arms.

"Thank you. Granny, you are like a grandmother to me and Ruby you are like my sister, and I love you guys as so. Archie you are like my brother and I am thankful everyday that I have such a wonderful family and I'm so proud to be able to have you in all my kids' lives." They all hugged her and spent the day with her and the babies. Archie and Granny had to go back the day after she got out of the hospital but Red stuck around for a few more weeks to help.

"Thanks for staying Red, it's been nice having you around these past few weeks," she said as they walked through the airport.

"Yeah it has. I'm glad I could stay and help you with the munchkins. They really are amazing kids Regina, all three."

"They are and I am extremely glad that they are mine." They got to security, so Regina and the kids could go no further.

"Time to say goodbye, kids." Liam hugged Ruby and she kissed all three kids heads before going over to their mother.

"Thank you so much for these past few weeks, Red. I really appreciate what you have done for me. You and Granny are coming back in a couple months, right?" Red hugged her tighter before pulling away.

"You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me. It's what family does. And yes, we will be back in August."

"Ok, we'll see you then. Love you!"

"I love you all too." Red rushed to security so she could go catch her flight.

"Guess it's just you and me guys. Want to go home and watch a movie?" She walked with Liam by her side to the front door.

"Hello, what cute babies you have. How old are they?" Regina smiled down at them.

"One month today."

"They are absolutely adorable. And who is this cutie by your side?"

"This Liam, can you say hi, baby?" Liam quickly smiled and said a polite hello to the elderly woman.

"Hi, I'm Stella. I was here to drop off my grandson. He's going off to college today." Stella smiled proudly while saying this.

"Congratulations. I'm sure he's excited."

"Yes, he is. He's starting UC San Fran. He got early admission so he's going this summer."

"That's good. I'm Regina, by the way. I have to go, the twins are hungry so I should feed them, but it was nice to meet you. Tell you grandson I said congrats. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She shook the lady's hand before walking out of the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been posting like I should but I don't really have the opportunity to post my stories. This story should be updated one more time in the next week or so. Before you guys continue reading the story I want to warn you that I ship SwanQueen, hardcore. So in this story, no matter infuriating Em gets, Regina will take her back. The others not so much. In the end they will be together. Done with my mini rant. On with the story!**

Emma sat at the counter in Granny's holding a letter in her hand. She had received it a year ago from an unknown address. Normally she wouldn't open something like that but she knew there was only one person it could possibly be from. Regina. For the first time since she had left that the brunette had finally contacted her and she ignored it. She had no idea when Regina left and she only found out that she was gone a few months ago. Henry had gone to the mansion to retrieve something and they found everything in the house covered or packed up in boxes.

She decided at that moment if she didn't read the letter now she never would. She slid her finger beneath the flap and pulled out the piece of paper the envelope held. The letter read as follows:

**_Dear Emma,_**

**_I hope you and Henry are doing well. I figure that by now you all have realized that I am gone. You and your family must be very pleased with that idea, but no matter, what's done is done and we can't change the past. It hurt me to leave you two behind, but it hurt far more for me to stay. The night we broke up I set a plan in motion so that I could free myself from that town forever. To free you and Henry from the burden that I am. I know that both you and Henry believe that I am still evil, but I will tell you I'm not. I was never evil and I thought you realized that, or could at least could look past it but I guess I was wrong. I guess I can't blame you though, your mother was very persistent on getting you to turn from me, and she accomplished her goal. Everyone in town once again sees me as the Evil bitch who stole Snow White's precious child away from her. But that's not why I'm writing this letter. There are few people in this town who know why I left and they shall remain nameless but should you find out who I am referring to, please leave them alone. Don't go hounding them for information on my location because I don't want to be found. They are my family and I will come back and hunt your sorry ass down should I learn that you did anything to make them feel uncomfortable or anything of the sort. I love you Emma and I love Henry. I hope you always remember that and one day forgive me for leaving. This is my new start and a chance to finally have my happy ending without all the drama._**

**_Love Always,  
Regina Mills_**

Emma felt a tear roll down her face. It was one of sadness and anger. She was angry at Regina for leaving her son like she did, but mostly she was mad at Regina for leaving her. She was sad that Regina felt that she was not wanted and that Henry didn't love her. So far the young boy hadn't shed a tear for the loss of his mother, but that was because he figured that she would be coming home. The blonde knew that if that were to happen, then things would return to how they had been before the other woman left. She was pulled from her thoughts by the bell over the door ringing when Ruby sauntered through.

She smiled at the physically younger woman before addressing her.

"Hey Rubes, where have you been? Haven't seen you around this past month."

"Yeah, I know. Granny put me on bed rest, I was really sick. I'm fine now."

"Sorry to hear that. Hey have you seen Henry this morning? I have something important to speak with him about." Red nodded. She had seen him that morning by the beach.

"I saw him walking with Archie and Pongo along the beach on my way here. I think they should be back at his office by now.

" Thanks, Ruby." She stood and paid, then went off to find Henry. She found him at his castle, reading a book.

"Hey Henry, we need to have a talk."

"Ok, about what?" He looked bemused and she felt bad for what she was about to tell him.

"Your Mom."

"You're my mom and what do we need to talk about her for?"

"She's gone bud. She left and I don't think she's coming back. She left me a note and I didn't open it until today."

"What do you mean she's not coming back? She has to. If she doesn't then you have to find her."

"Henry, we hurt her really badly. Not just us, but this whole town. Even if I did find her, I doubt she would come back willingly, and no I'm not going to bring her back by force. That's not fair to her."

"But you have to Emma, she has to come back."

"Why? So you can go back to treating her like she is the Evil Queen? So that I can break under pressure from my parents for their approval? For the rest of this godforsaken town to hurt her again? I will not hurt her like that again. We are lucky she chose to leave and not something worse." She saw the tears in his eyes from the beginning of her speech, but that didn't stop her. She knew she had wronged Regina and that was why she was going to give Regina what she wanted. She loved her enough to respect her wishes.

"Ok, I never wanted this to happen, just to let you know." He hung his head low and walked to his room.

Emma went to her room as well. She lay on her bed staring the ceiling. She thought about the last few months and what went wrong. The first months she was with Regina were amazing. They could barely keep their hands to themselves and were together every waking hour. They met at home for lunch and slept together at night. No one knew until about six months after they got together. When they told Henry he was happy, but still guarded against his brunette mother. He feared that she would turn on them again, so he never completely relaxed around her. Emma and Regina didn't even get the chance to tell the Charmings before the whole town knew. From what they had gathered, Leroy saw them kissing in front of the mayor's house one night. Things had gone downhill from there. People tried to convince Emma that the "Evil Queen" would corrupt her and her parents were heavy on that front. They tried every chance they got to get Emma to leave Regina. For months Emma had stayed strong and finally one day she had just cracked. She ended up hurting the one person who saw her for who she was and she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.

She wasn't aware of how long she laid there and didn't notice when Snow walked in, but she felt the bed shift .

"Have you ever felt like you made the biggest mistake and there is nothing you can do to change it?"

"Sweetheart, what is this about? Is it Henry or Neal?" She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You really don't understand do you? This has nothing to do with Neal. I know that you wanted me to be with him but that is not something that I want. You need to stop pushing this on me."

"He's your true love, Emma. I'm just trying to help you see that."

"What part of he's not my true love do you not understand? Yes, I loved Neal once. But that was a very long time ago. Those feeling ended the moment he decided to let me go to prison for his mistake. And you know what else. My true love's gone. She is never coming back, at least not to me and I have to live with that. Pushing her away and giving up on us was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life. You should know, you're the reason my family won't be getting their happy endings."

"That's what this is about? Regina? The Evil Queen. Emma, she ruined our lives and your childhood. She forced us to give you up just so she could have revenge on me." Emma shook her head.

"You know, back then I used to tell her all the time that she needed to forgive and forget. But now I see that she wasn't the whose not forgiving. That would be the ever so righteous Snow White. She told me how, even though you were reason behind the death of her first love, she still loved you. She could killed you in those 28 but she just live without your true love, who you didn't even know at the time. She could have sent you and everyone else to a realm that like living hell, but she brought to a place that upgraded you style of living. Bringing you all here, she probably saved many lives, even if they were frozen in time. She gave my son a home and loved him to the best of her ability, even when he shoved with ounce of strength in his body. You can say whatever you want about Regina, but you will always be wrong. She didn't ruin your lives, and she didn't ruin mine. She certainly didn't force you to send me to another world with no one else to protect me. You did that all on your own. You can leave now." Snow stood up and left the room wiping the tears from her face. Emma sat back and stared at the ceiling. She shook her head and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number that had been burn into her brain but the many times she called it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry for calling while you're at work. I just wanted to say sorry."


End file.
